


Poison

by VYCTAZ



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VYCTAZ/pseuds/VYCTAZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night in the same dream he couldn't any longer discriminate reality from lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halkyon_Blade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halkyon_Blade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Say Goodbye to Yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603307) by [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly). 



> This is a short story I had write a year ago for a mini game I was playing with my friend. Pick a couple and write a story. So I had Avengers. I had forgotten it completely but run into it while I was searching some old folders. I had to translate it because I had written it in greek back then so I hope it's not that bad because it's unbetaed and my english not that good. So I hope you like it
> 
> I had the idea then from a story I had read then "Goodbye to yesterday". It's really awesome so I full recommend it. XD
> 
> Also I want to dedicate my first upload story (this mini fic) to my beloved friend #Halkyon_Blade because she still deals with me and my grouchiness XD
> 
> Please if you find something wrong with this fic, comment and I will fix it :D

The smell of burnt metal was all over the room. Drops of sweat where running down on his forehead as his brown eyes observed his whole body. He saw his lips moving in the dim light.  
-Fabulous!  
He heard the warm voice like it was far away than it really was, as his hearing had left him hours ago after all those machines working in uproaring noise around him. Though the machines where all turned off now he couldn't hear anything than his own heart beating crazily in his head.

A smile crossed his face. He wanted to saw him his contentedness in every grimace of pain he was making with every move he made.

His brown eyes full with craving and the light form his chest was turning the expression more intense. He pulled out the last tool from him and smiled at him, sweet this time.  
-Beautiful.  
His green tired eyes followed him as his lips got closer on his to share a sweet and tender feeling.

Still smiling he draw away allowing him to see his reflection on the huge mirror across him. His green eyes observed the body in front of them. Naked and released from the shackles which were keeping him bound a minute ago. His arms dark red where the chains were. His gaze on the mirror, on the white skinned figure. The feeling of touching it grow inside him, making his hand move forward to touch it. But the cold figure was far to be touched. And then he saw them. Big and dominant as they spread out above his head. One at each direction.  
-W...wings...  
It was the first sound that came out from his dry mouth. Like a pet answering to their master, they moved closer to him while their gears were purring a sweet sound until they covered him, to secure him.

Gears, wires and metal decorated those big wings. In every move they made he felt the gears turning and changing places on his back. But he didn't felt pain...why he didn't felt pain? His confused question inside his mind was interrupted by the sound of clapping at the other side of the room and he, with the brown eyes, appeared again. The clapping of his hands was a small sound in his ears but it was enough to make him startled. He watched him as he got close and caressed his wings with absolute awe in his eyes. His gaze met his and locked there as he moved to him.  
-You're ready.  
It was the only thing that left his mouth before he grabbed his arm and pull him carefully up to his feet. He tried to stand straight but his legs felt too weak to keep him steady.

He held his unsteady figure in his hands. His face lost in his chest with black hair covering it. So black they resembled a ravens feathers. He couldn't think something more beautiful than this man.

He felt those hand hold him sincerely and tight on him. His face resting on his chest. He wanted to see him, to see his face, meet his eyes.

He watched as the black hair moved backwards as he lifted his head to see him. His eyes illuminated by the arc reactor looked like poison had penetrated inside them turning the pure green in light blue. He felt his soul bewitched by this poisonous gaze as he pulled in to meet for once again the lips of this beautiful figment.

 

Closing his eyes he felt the lips of that man absorb and the last drop of his soul. He was lost in the emotion when a breeze shuffled lightly his hair. He opened his eyes and an orange sky welcomed him. The man with the brown eyes parted his lips from his and stared in his eyes. He smiled at him tenderly.  
-We'll go together.  
He said and smiled like any other smile. He looked happy.  
-Tony...  
The word got soft out of his lips even as he didn't get how he knew the name of this man in front of him. But he didn't care. The presence of this man made him indifferent for anything else except those warm brown eyes.

At the sounding of his name from those fragile lips his whole world shattered to thousand pieces. Every night in the same dream he couldn't any longer discriminate reality from lie. His hands closed even tighter around the slim figure in his hands.  
-This time...we'll go together.  
He whispered in his ear as he walked the last step to the edge of the building.

They were falling. The wind whipping at them with all its might but he didn't felt pain. Only safety as he was lost in the arms of this man. The wings which a second ago were obeying his every move, now were following motionless behind. The distance with the ground was becoming less and less. The violent wind and the view of the ground bringing an old memory back. Like he had lived this again but this time something was different. But in those arms he didn't really cared for anything. He closed his eyes to welcome death when he heard his voice.  
-Loki...  
And the hold around him tightened. He then realized the lie he was saying all this time to himself. That he didn't really cared for anything. His gaze fell to his wings pleading to them to move. As they were falling closer to the ground he felt the gears on his back moving and changing place trying to open. But the pressure from the wind made it impossible to open in time. His eyes filled with tears as they travelled to the ground. With a last big roar from the gears still fighting and a thud everything fall to darkness.

 

Darkness and pain. So much pain he felt like his eyes will melt, with the hot acid reaching his brain. Thousand needles through his head as hot tears flowed down to his neck. His voice was struggling to get out from his swollen and dry throat. His breath quick and small as it was trying to calm his chained body which was writhing to be realized. They didn't pass many second before the acid fell on his eyes again bringing back the repeating circle of angst, pain, drown screams, despair and struggle. With the shackles digging his muscles to the bone with every move, like a dog digging for its dinner. His breath and unsettling heart were so loud in his head covering every other sound around the room. He only managed to distinguish some fast steps to his direction and sound of metallic things being hanged from a chain above him. And then silence. His heart beating inside his head. Something sweetly caressed his cheek. A hand so warm that made him realize how cold his whole body was. As the warm hand travelled on his face a chill went through his whole body trying to share the warmth in every part. It was trying to calm him. A few moments passed and the acid didn't fell again in his eyes. But a repeatedly sound of a thud from something seeping on a metallic surface was filling the room. He tried to open his eyes but felt too tired and swollen to do so.  
-Loki  
He turn his head to were the voice came.  
-shhh, calm down...you're free for now. You can go back to your dreams again.  
And with a kiss to his forehead it left.  
The voice was so familiar, so warm. Like it was talking right through his soul. He felt the sleep clouding his mind again with the sweet voice echo in the void inside his head, as he lost himself again in the dark.

 

The figure had walked away from him, but before leaving she turned to look at the tortured body which was chained behind her. A bitter and sad smile crossed her face.  
-Get out already!  
The guard pulled out the figure and closed the door, locking and leaving the room to be swallowed by the dark for once again.


End file.
